Serizawa
Serizawa Kurokami(芹沢, Kurokami Serizawa), named after the iconic CROWS character, Tamao Serizawa, is JARRING-FLY's main rp character for The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. He is the owner and wearer of The Life Fibre, Kamui Maketsu which bestows upon him enormous boosts in physical power and raises his general statistics to immense heights. Serizawa is also a member of the prestigious Kurokami family. Appearance Serizawa is a puckish rogue and is otherwise unremarkable in terms of physical appearance. He has unruly, somewhat long dark black hair which he pays no attention to, meaning that he often looks like he just got out of bed regardless of where and when he is at any given moment. Serizawa is pretty childish and considers himself a proud fanboy of the kamen rider series. His favorite kamen rider hero is Kamen Rider Kuuga, played by Joe Odagiri whom Serizawa admires and looks up to dearly, going as far so as to copy his style and attacks as Kamen Rider. Personality Unruly and pigheaded, Serizawa has been utterly failed to be contained by any figure or body of authority that he has previously been subjected to, instead, often driving those whom attempt to opress him completely and utterly insane without even intending to do so. Relationships ''-to be added after RP's-'' Background Serizawa was born into a family whom obviously knew how and where to get their hands on life fibres. It isn't yet known how he obtained his Kamui, though it is clear that he has formed a bond with the life fibre even at an incredible young age, as it is the only being to ever exhibit any kind of real friendship towards him. He was a delinquent without a cause that caused trouble in countless different schools all over the country and world itself. He became known under the infamous title of "The Black Bancho" in schools whom hated and looked up to him alike, including orange star high. This was due to the fact he wore Maketsu's awakened form during battles which made him appear like a monster or demon with black skin and armor. Synopsis ''-to be added after RP's-'' Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit: Yami Yami no Mi The Yami Yami no Mi(ヤミヤミの実, Literally meaning. "Dark-Dark Fruit") is the name of the unique devil fruit consumed by Serizawa. It has therefore transformed him completely and utterly into what is referred to as a Darkness Human(闇人間, Yami Ningen) It allows him control of the universal force of gravity which physically manifests itself as a smouldering dark mass of shadow. By using the powers bestowed upon him by this cursed fruit Serizawa may perform either simple or mundane feats of gravity manipulation all the way to creating full blown supermassive black holes, and virtually any other form of attack within the realm of gravity manipulation. While most "Darkness Human's" whom have eaten this kind of fruit project their abilities in the form of attacks, Serzawa literally gives a physical form to gravity in the apparition of darkness. Any feat of gravity manipulation is at his finger tips on a conceptual level without the need of channeling them into specific forms or attacks. Abnormalities The End The End (完成, Ji Endo): Serizawa is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that he can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows him to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the lookout crew. Serizawa has learned super ball usage, Auto-Pilot (automatic movement), hidden weapon techniques,, accelerated healing, syringe usag, Reading Minds (the ability to receive electrical waves), and Weighted Words (the ability to send electrical waves). As his Abnormality has developed, Serizawa can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy Minuses, successfully learning Five Forks from only a secondhand description. Throughout her time at The lookout, Serizawa has also managed to learn Encounter, Scar Dead, Ice Fire, Unknown Hero, Mother's Task, Book Maker, All Fiction, and a portion of Ajimu's quadrillion skills, of which he has demonstrated ninety-nine trample skills. However, The End does have its limits; Serizawa cannot learn skills that exceed his physical limits, and he is unable to stop himself from learning an Abnormality when he experiences it. He is also unable to learn styles. *'Observation' (観察, Kansatsu): it is the method through which The End copies other abilities. In Altered God Mode it is "perfected" and allows him to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. Minuses All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon): Serizawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything upon the meta scale and beyond, things that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction", though this was later disproven, as he can undo concepts which "have become fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. All fiction is essentially Serizawa's ability to either damage or completely destroy concepts and idea's. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire omniverse would become nothing. The power is shown to be an extremely reliable and devastating minus, as he can continually make any phrase, idea, and concept into fiction through this ability. Serizawa was attacked, but its all fiction, his own attack missed, its all fiction, his attack didn't hit, its all fiction, he's not strong, durable, fast, powerful, hax enough etc etc, to defeat or damage an opponent, that too becomes fiction. Proof of One's Worth War God Mode '(乱神モード, ''Ranshin Mōdo): Serizawa's trump card; when Serizawa is enraged, he goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, he loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while his hair turns a lighter shade of purple (fluorescent red in the anime). Serizawa's presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. His physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing him to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. Serizawa only assumes War God Mode when his friends are threatened, and even then, only when he is under heavy emotional stress. '''Altered God Mode(改神モード, Kaishin Mōdo): Altered God Mode is an upgraded version of War God Mode that Serizawa achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party and attempting to brainwash himself with Weighted Words. Unlike War God Mode, he retains his thought process, doesn't go berserk, his hair turns black instead of light purple, and his eyes grow a darker shade of red. In this mode, Serizawa is able to control everything about himself, and is capable of overwhelming opponents and resisting his Unreasonable Taxation. In Altered God Mode, Serizawa is also able to use an improved version of Kurokami Phantom that utilizes the speed and power of a Theme Song. Though Serizawa has mastered this new form, he will still revert to War God Mode if angered enough. Altered God Mode falls under the classification of martial arts, rather than as one of Serizawa's skills. Forsaken God Mode '(廃神モード, ''Haishin Mōdo): Created to serve a similar purpose as Book Maker, Forsaken God Mode makes Serizawa weaker than his opponent. No matter how weak her opponent is, Serizawa will be weaker than they are; he labels it as an ability that allows him to forget about strength and skills and just go all out. Forsaken God Mode was developed as a byproduct after Serizawa's fight against the Minus. With it, Serizawa can intentionally make himself weaker so as to better understand people who are weaker than he is. But the aspect of understanding her opponent doesn't exist due to her complete lack of empathy. In this form, Serizawa's hair turns completely white, and her eyes become a lighter shade of red. 'Hybrid God Mode '(混神モード, Konshin Mōdo): A combination of Forsaken God Mode and Altered God Mode, Serizawa labels this form as "matching strength with weakness". The exact capabilities of this mode are unknown; however, it was useless against most styles. In this form, the left side of Serzawa's hair turns black, while the right side becomes white. His right eye also turns a lighter shade of red. '''End God Mode (終神モード, Shuushin Mōdo): In this form, Serizawa's hair turns black and increases in volume drastically. He typically only ever resorts to this form alongside the usage of his Kamui. True abilities and nature of this form still unknown. End God Mode forces Serizawa to become the conceptual embodiment of "The End". He literally transforms into the end of all things and is allowed meta conclusion manipulation. For example, he can bring about he conclusion of anything or any sentient being or otherwise just by willing it to happen. Advanced concepts suc as spacetime and distance towards his opponents or their power aren't an issue due to the fact he can "end" such idea's. Even entities and idea's that by definition are above conclusion aren't save from him, as he simply creates the idea of an "end" for such things. Life Fiber: Kamui Maketsu Maketsu(悪魔血, Literally meaning. "Devil's Blood") is the name of Serizawa's unique Kamui Life fibre. Being his clothing, Maketsu is always worn by Serizawa day and night is always with him, ready to be activated and utilizes in combat at an given moment that Serizawa see's fit. Although he typically avoids using Maketsu and evades fights so that he doesn't reveal he is the wielder of the life fibre, often the exact opposite event transpires, forcing Serizawa to repeatedly reveal his identity as the owner of this Kamui. Awakened Form Though the cloth itself is unremarkable, Maketsu bestows Serizawa an overwhelming boost in all stats when he performs a life fibre synchronization. This occurs when he allows Makets to drink blood directly from his body and activate its powers. This act is characterized by the threads of maketsu becoming entirely red for a moment before changing its physicall appearance, density, and design completely, transforming into what appears to be a suit of dark knights armor with glowing, blood red accents. After awakening his Kamui, Serizawa states the phrase; "Life Fibre Syncrhonize, Kamui Maketsu". Maketsu's awakened form is extremely deadly, multiplying the density of its life fibres and forming a unique dermal armor surrounding Serizawa from head to toe which is denser and more durable than katchin itself by an incredible vast degree. Even his mind and willpower alone is capable of being projected physically due to the sheer amount of power increases he obtains upon performing life fibre synchronization. The mere force of his resolve and will was shown great enough to shatter solid bedrock itself, and Serizawa's already considerably mighty darkness human powers become increase in deadliness and potency that much more upon releasing Kamui Maketsu. Maketsu has the ability to absorb other life fibres and obtain greater power and develop new and powerful weapons by performing Sen-i Soshitsu whereby Serizawa rips apart the life fibres of his opponents and steals their fabric, adding it to his own power. The life fibre can also evolve at an extremely high speed, providing Serizawa with new weapons and abilities on the fly. * '''Badassery Embodiment: '''Drawing heavy influence from studio's such as gainax, and trigger, among other anime creators and developers whom are infamous for crafting exceedingly, stupidly powerful and nonsensical beings and powers, Serizawa literally transforms into the embodiment of badassery upon wearing his kamui. Concepts and key factors of combat such as strength, speed, durability, reactions, and even high level idea's which exist become completely and utterly mundane to him. Now, so long as it is cool, impressive, awesome, badass, or generally stupidly, absurdly overpowered and nonsensical, Serizawa has the ability to perform it with casual ease. For example, a crushing loss isn't cool, therefore it won't happen regarding serizawa. Being weak isn't cool, being -fill in the blank- isn't awesome and therefore Serizawa completely transcends it upon wearing his Kamui. Even beings as strong as omnipotents and those above the most abstract of creatures become casual prey to the power of Serizawa while wearing his Kamui. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles